A Hand Full of Drabbles
by Lily Herondale
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles/head cannons. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**These drabbles are just random little stories that can never make a full story. I post them on my page on Facebook so I decided to post them here too :)**

**Hope you all like them!**

**Oh btw, my page's name is: Fredaphobia: The Fear of Losing George's Ear in Heaven. Please like! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own the teeny plots. That is all.**

* * *

"BOOM! CRACK!"

"AH!" Lily Evans woke up with a scream, her ears ringing because of the noise. In her dormitory, her 3 best friends- Hestia Jones, Alice Prewitt and Dorcas Meadows- were already awake, grumbling and rubbing their eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake, guys," Hestia said, grinning.

Another _CRACK!_ caused Lily to jump with a yelp. "What the hell's going on guys?" she asked looking at her watch; it was 3:00am!

"See for yourself," Alice grumbled.

Lily made her way to the window and looked outside. On the black, night sky the words 'GO OUT WITH ME, EVANS?' and smiley faces were burning there with red and gold fireworks around it. In front of all this was the one and only menace James Potter, hovering on his broom with a smirk on his face. "Well what do you say Evans?"

"This," Lily replied, pointing her wand at him. Dragons made of fireworks emerged from its tip and chased a panicked-looking James. One blew fire and the tail of James's broom caught the flames. With a yelp he zoomed out of sight, the dragons in hot pursuit.

With a wave of Lily's wand, the firework display disappeared. She then went back to bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Something else James Potter should know: Lily Evans likes her sleep so NEVER mess with her at 3 in the morning.

* * *

**Ahh how I love Jily! :D**

**Please review! :D**

**~Bookaholicgal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**Yes, another one on the same day! Yay me! :D**

**Disclaimer's the same as the previous one, I'm not going to write it all over again :P**

* * *

Sirius Black was at his favourite cousin Andromeda Tonks's house for Christmas. He always tried to avoid Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Sirius, Andromeda and Ted sat down for dinner- Nymphadora was peacefully sleeping.

"So Sirius," Ted asked. "Planning to be an Auror, eh?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer when-

_BOOM!_

His chair rocketed upwards and got stuck in the ceiling. Luckily Sirius had fallen off at takeoff.

There was a stunned silence. Ted's eyes were wide, Andromeda had a hand on her mouth, looking horrified. Sirius was on the floor, with a _what-the-hell-happened?! _expression on his face.

Then there was a sound of clapping.

Little Nymphadora was standing right behind where Sirius's chair had been, giggling madly. "Sirius's chair fly!" she said, happily.

Ted was the first one to find his voice. "Dora…did you put Filibuster's Fireworks under Sirius's chair?"

The little girl nodded. "Yup," she replied, grinning.

Sirius was laughing too now. He scooped her up and proudly announced, "We have a Marauderette in the making!"

* * *

**I find this one really cute for some reason :3**

**Please review!**

**~Bookaholicgal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third one today! This has got to be some record!**

**Unfortunately this is the last one **

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

James Sirius and Lily Luna Potter were like their grandparents, bickering from the very beginning. When Lily was born the first observation that James made was, "She looks like somebody burst a tomato on her head."

As they grew older they were constantly arguing about the most normal things, who would sit where at the table, what cereal to buy and even about the 'fact' that the green was superior to the blue and vice versa. Albus Severus was more of a quiet boy who just sighed when his siblings started on of their rants.

But the fact remained that they were the closest of siblings. And despite all their arguments, that was the most important thing that could matter.

* * *

**Kind of pointless, I know but I like this one :3**

**You know what to do! Review! :D**

**~Bookaholicgal**


End file.
